


The Other Side of the Room

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Artie and Leech on M-Day.





	The Other Side of the Room

Three words.

Everyone knows them by now.

When it happens, Artie’s with Leech— because when isn't he?— so he doesn't notice right away. Sitting together on the couch like they are, Artie’s power is blocked, which doesn't matter all that much. Leech has always been able to understand him perfectly, pictures or not. But then the breaking news alert comes on the TV and all the stories start pouring in. 

Mutants depowered all over the world. Former fliers dropping out of the air, plummeting to their deaths. Pyrokinetics perishing in fire they could withstand seconds ago. And all over, in the streets, in schools, people crying. 

Artie slides to the other side of the couch so he can say something… but nothing happens. No pictures. He looks at Leech, confused, and then moves further away.

It's been a while since Leech hasn't been able to pull his dampening field in tight. He concentrates harder, even jumping off the couch to go to the opposite side of the room.

He used to do this when they were little, jog away until he was far enough that Artie could show everyone what he was trying to say. But even now, both of them standing in opposite corners, it doesn't make a difference. 

Artie tries and tries, but nothing shows up. When he finally  _ gets it _ , when it sinks in, his face crumples and his eyes fill with tears and Leech can’t be so far away from him anymore. He sprints across the room and pulls the other boy into his arms, hugging him and mumbling that it's okay, he’s going to be alright, even though he doesn't know what's going to happen. All he knows is that something has broken his best friend.


End file.
